Hinata Gets Sugar High! Courtesy of Kiba!
by Aburame Megumi
Summary: Kiba gets some of that caffine loaded ZAP! gum, and gives Hinata some. Shino has a bad feeling about this because he's a magical aburame! So, Hinata begins her quest of GLOMPING all of Konoha! Lee: It's so..YOUTHFUL!


Hinata's Sugar High! Courtesy of Kiba

Megumi: …Kiba-kun?

Kiba:…?

Megumi: Do you still have any of that gum?

Kiba:…Shino burned it

Megumi: Shino-ni-san-baka!

Kiba:…that's long…

Megumi: Oh well. He is.

Kiba:...You don't own the story, right?

Megumi: NO!!! WHICH IS EVILL!!!!! cries and bangs fist against the floor

Kiba: stares ...

Megumi: I don't own Naruto! Or Bobobo! Or any of the actually good stories!

Kiba: ...you write your own books...

Megumi: Yah, but that doesn't count!  
Kiba: ...why not?

Megumi: They're not magical yet...

Kiba:...Oo

Kiba:…can we just start the story?

Megumi: droops head sure….

...So, team 7 (?) met once again, at 7:00 in the morning to begin training. Why 7? So Kiba could walk Akamaru AND get training done. Hinata could not refuse, and Shino simply didn't care. So it was 7 in the morning, 7 days a week.

One day, Kiba met the rest of the team, even more hyper than usual...Shino really wanted to kill him now...He kept on shouting that "KIBALICIOUS!" thing again (another fanfic on which made Shino twitch.

"Hey Hinata-do you want some of this gum?" He asked, pulling out a pack of ZAP! gum, totally loaded with more than one's dail req'ment of caffeine. "It's really good-"

Hinata, being the nice one who could not refuse, awkwardly grabbed for a piece of gum. She chewed on it for a minute silently.

...Kiba waited.

...Shino turned around, wondering what the heck Kiba was doing to Hinata this time.

"?! KIBA!?" Shino shouted, as he saw Hinata's eyes grow abnormally large. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"..." Kiba said, a little surprised, then he gave his usual smirk, "It's just gum, Shino-gosh, you're so protective of HInata!"

...Shino glared. He didn't like this. HInata's first look of surprise grew into a smile.

"So-how do you like it, Hinata?" Kiba asked at first.

"I..." Hinata began. "LOVE IT!!!! AS I LOVE YOU, KIBA-KUN!!!!!"

GLOMP! ...HInata just GLOMP!ed Kiba. Shino's eyes grew large under his glasses. Since when did Hinata glomp people?

Kiba's face grew really red, but he smiled brightly, then said, "Really?", taking this as a finally returned romantic love, slipping his arm around her waist.

"OF COURSE KIBA!!!!!!! " Her arms were around his neck. But she, of course, being HInata, was speaking in utter innocence, loving Kiba as a FRIEND. Too bad Kiba didn't realize this as he pulled Hinata in tighter. Her face got red. Shino was at a loss for words.

"The magic of the gum!" Kiba thought to himself

"...woah..."

Hinata looked up. "SHINO-KUIN!!!!" she shouted, then left Kiba's embrace and GLOMP!ed Shino. Her smile was bright. "You know I love you too, Shino-kun, right?" Now it was Shino's turn to smile. He was liking this. Kiba looked rather annoyed; but then it made sense. He dropped his head, defeated.

"EEE!" Hinata squealed. Woah-this was wierd. Shino didn't mind though. Quite the contrary. "Why don't we all hang out somewhere?" Hinata suggested something. Woah-this was very wierd.

"Uh...ok," shino and kiba replied in unison. Hinata giggled, and dragged them both through Konoha. Both of them were red in the face, wondering how they were going to explain this.

Unfortunately on the road, they ran into Naruto. Naruto Uzimaki, the love of Hinata's life. She usually stuttered or poked her fingers or BOTH, but now, with the power of Kiba's ZAP! gum, she ran up right to him, with a big GLOMP!

Naruto looked confused. Since when had any pretty girl GLOMP!ed him? He looked at her for a minute, until he said, "Hinata?"

"I LOVE YOU, NARUTO! I ALWAYS HAVE, BUT I NEVER COULD TELL YOU UNTIL NOW!!!! I LOVE YOU, NARUTO KUN!!!!!" She blurted out, yet in such an adorable, Hinata-ish way.

Naruto's cerulean eyes got huge, looking at this pretty girl-confessing her love to HIM? He had secretly liked Hinata, but wow-he never expected her to like him-let alone LOVE him.

"You mean that, Hinata?" He asked.

"NO! ITS THE GUM!!!!" Kiba shouted.

She smiled right in front of his face, "BElieve it!" she said, hoping he'd get it.

He laughed really loudly, Shino and Kiba drooping their heads. "I never thought I'd hear you of all people say that!!! Haha!!!" He gave her a bear hug. Shino pushed up his glasses, and cries could be heard from Kiba-under his jacket.

"Oh-" Hinata suddenly remembered Kiba and Shino, "Naruto-Kiba Shino and I were gonna hang out-do you wanna join us?"

"Sure!" Naruto shouted happily, "Let's go get ramen!!!"

"YEA!!!!!" Hinata screamed as she grabbed Shino and Kiba again, dragging them off after Naruto.

All of them bursted into the Ramen place...whatever its called, in one mass blob of doom. That's where they saw Ino and Sakura, trying to make up for their stupid years of fighting over Sasuke.

"...Hinata?" they asked in unison, staring at the hyperactive mass that was still...that Hyuuga girl?

"HI YOU GUYS!!!" Hinata ran over and...you guess GLOMP!ed them! Sakura and Ino were like...woah-wha??? Naruto was beaming-this was the best day ever! GLOMP PEOPLE!!!!

"Hinata...what happened to you?" Ino asked, straightening her hair.

"It was my magical gum!" Kiba said, proud that he helped hinata.

oO Sakura looked from Kiba to Hinata to Kiba again. "O..kay then.."

"And she confessed her love to me!" Naruto shouted at Sakura, "BELIEVE IT!" Sakura gave a look like...why should I care?

"...that's great..." ???? she thought. Naruto beamed.

Later, Hinata said she had to get something back home. Kiba Shino and Naruto waited outside for their friend. For Naruto, she was more than a friend, but ok...never mind.

Hinata ran through the house hyperactively, then running into Neji.

GLOMP!

"?!!!" Neji glared at her, seeing her arms around his neck from behind.

"NEJI-NiiIIIIII-San!!!!!! OHAYO!!!!!!" she cried in his ear. So cute!

He twitched. Neji didn't like cute. Only on Tenten did it work.

"NO, Hinata-you can't GLOMP! people. It doesnt..fit you,"

"..." "I LOVE YOU NEJI NII SAN---BESTEST COUSIN EVAH!!!!!"

"..." when can I kill her? he asked himself.

...Lord Hiyashi walked in, seeing his once timid daughter GLOMP!ing her cousin. WOAH...WOAH WIERD. Well-Hinata must have broken out of her shell.

"Do you want to go with us to...wherever we're going?" Hinata asked

"...who's "we"?"

"Shino, Kiba, and Naruto,"

oO neji twitched. Woah...she had wierd friends. "Why are you with them...?"

"Cuz we're gonna have fun! I lOVE THEM!!!!" HInata smiled. Neji twitched. If he didn't know Hinata better, that would have sounded...very wrong. He was just glad his cousin was naive. "Oh please, dearest cousin! We can invite Tenten, if you want!"

Neji was in a twitching mode. Tenten...what made Hinata say that.

"Oh, come on, Neji-kun!" Hinata pouted. "I know you're crazily in love with her! There's no point denying it!"

Neji's eyes got large, his eyebrow raising, "What...would make you assert something like that?"

"I've seen the picture you hide under your pillow of her-Really smart, knowing that your entire family has BYAKUGAN..." oO Ohsnap. The prodigy hadn't thought about that. He thought no one would invade his room's privacy.

"You...you looked in my room?!" Neji glared at her now, his face growing red.

"No-Father did!" She smiled. "He was suspicious, noticing you carrying something all the time. But then we figured out it was just a picture of your beloved Tenten!"

He grabbed her hair and pulled. He knew from experience that this hurt. A lot. "TAKE THAT BACK!!!" he said, as though he were still four years old.

"..." Hinata smiled. "I'm sorry, Neji-niii-san!" She gave him another hug, which was just as bad.

"GET OFF ME, HINATA SAMA! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!" he shouted, trying to pull off her arms around his neck.

Eventually, she found a way to drag him out the door, with Kiba and Shino and Naruto. Wow-it was a funny sight. Naruto laughed at Neji for a while.

Then, suddenly out of the blue, they bumped into ROCK LEE!!!! every fan girls dream!!!!!! ♥ He noticed Hinata dragging four boys down the street in a hyper active dash.

...oO "Hinata-chan-what are you doing?"

"...LEEEE!!!" she cried as she let go of everyone else and GLOMP!ed him! Lee was very surprised, since he hardly knew Hinata. But oh well-a girl was hugging him. A life dream complete!

"...Hi..Hinatachan-what is with this sudden outburst of Youth?!"

"Its my magical ZAP! Gum!" Kiba replied on cue

"She confessed love to me! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto continued,

"She threatened me with pictures..." Neji glared.

"I'm magical!" Sakura spontaneously appeared and explained. No one questioned this.

oO Ok...then. "WEll, Hinata-chan! I am happy to see you sharing youth with everyone! Gai-sensei would be proud of you! Continue!!!"

Hinata was happy! "Thank you LEE!!!" she hugged him again, then ran off. Then, Gai sensei magically appeared.

"Good work, Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

CHWAHHH!!!!!!!!!

Hinata continued on her never ending quest to bring happiness to everyone in Konoha. Well, now with Lee's inspirational speech, that was Hinata's goal. The goal to GLOMP! all of Konoha!

"Why didn't you make Lee suffer this too?" Neji scowled. "He at least deserves it!"

Hinata pouted. "That's not very nice, neji! and he's your teammate!!!" SLAP!!! Shino's eyes practically came out of his head. WOW-Kiba worked magic!

NOw, they were in the park, and Hinata noticed Tenten, whacking some innocent tree.

"TENTEN!" GLOMP! Tenten turned around to see HInata's head over her shoulder, and foour guys, half conscious on the ground.

"Hinata...? What the heck are you doing to Konoha's shinobi?!"

"I am sharing the youth of the GLOMP!" she replied simply.

Tenten didn't like hyperactive anime fan girl people. So thus, she didnt like GLOMP!s. But OH WELL! As though Hinata cared!

"...so, how did you suddenly get anime fan girlish?" Tenten asked, as though she almost cared,

"Its my magical ZAP! Gum!" Kiba replied on cue

"She confessed love to me! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto continued,

"She threatened me with pictures..." Neji glared.

"And Lee had this Uber Inspirational SPeech!!!! . " Hinata finished. Tenten looked at Neji curiously.

"What pictures...?" Tenten asked, seeing Neji's face glow red.

"NO PICTURES!!!! HINATA USES PHOTOSHOP And she's CRAZYY!!!!" he shouted, out of character.

"It was of you Tenten," HInata blurted out. Neji's jaw dropped.

"Well-this has all been utterly pointless-" neji muttered, his face as though painted with scarlet ink, sneaky ninja-like jumping behind a tree. Tenten glowed red, with a smile growing faster.

"You should try some of this TEnten!" Hianta blurted and gave her a piece of Zap! gum. Kiba smiled. He had started something. Something better than "kibalichious".

The rush flowed throuhg Tenten's veins.

"No you don't Neji!" She grabbed him by the ear, dashing away.

"MEH." he muttered.

"NEji!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" She hugged him, then gave him a deep kiss.

oO Shino at this point keeled over. THis was too much insanity for one day. Next thing you know, mutant monkey spies will come from the trees and steal their pocket change. And then they did. Kiba wasn't terribly surprised, and Naruto tried to grab a monkey for himself, but it ran away too fast. ...yep, a normal day.

Neji started to stare at Tenten, and she liked taht, giving him another hug.

"...this is the wierdest day ever..." Neji thought to himself. Oh well.

"KKKYYAAAA!!!!" Tenten squealed. "YOURE SO HAWT!!!!!" she had held that in for a while now. Neji kind of shuttered for a moment. Was Tenten a stalkerish fan girl? NO. NO. Not her. It's the gum...he kept on reminding himself...the GUM. THE STUPID KIBA-TAINTED GUM.

...welll...I'm not quite sure how it happened, but the group found themselves in front of a Karaoke place. Shikamaru and Ino were there too, about to go in when they saw HInata dragging...3 guys. An unconscious Shino, a Smiling Kiba, and a put out Naruto, muttering about some mutant monkey thing. Then came Tenten with Neji.

..."What a drag, " Shikamaru muttered, as usual.

"Oh-HI TENTEN!" Ino shouted.

"INNNOOO!!!" Double GLOMP! Tenten and Hinata takled her. Then Hinata shouted "SHIKA!!!" followed by another GLOMP! Shikamaru was very annoyed at this.

"Hinata, I'm on a date with Ino. Get off. And plus-since when have you hugged random guys...actually, when have you hugged ANYONE?"

Hinata smiled. Here came the explaination.

"Its my magical ZAP! Gum!" Kiba replied on cue

"She confessed love to me! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto continued,

"She threatened me with pictures..." Neji glared.

"And Lee had this Uber Inspirational SPeech!!!! . "

"I LOVE YOU NEJI!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed, in a very feminine voice.

"I'm magical!" Sakura spontaneously appeared AGAIN and explained. No one questioned this.

...Shikamaru stared, and Ino squealed. Sweet romance dream!

"You're all such a drag," Shika shuttered to himself. "Let's get out of here, Ino,"

"Shika! YOu're so rude!" FACE!!!!!!

"...ugh...women, so troublesome..."

"Let's all do Karaoke!""" Hinata screamed.

Shino and Shika glared. NO. Neji walked away, until Tenten grabbed his arm and pulled him in forcibly.

"YAH!!!! KARAOKE!!! AND RAMEN!!!!" Naruto ran in. Kiba dragged Shino and Kiba in. Ino dragged Shika. (too lazy to type his whole name...)

HInata and Tenten hyperly flipped through the pages, finding the most sped up, J-pop, cuteness, DDR, COLOURS, crack-head written song in the WORLD. They danced around in circles, around the booth. The guys were like...WHY ...Poking Kiba with forks, blaming him for their hyperness. The two least likely hyper girls in the world.

Lee magically appeared. AGAIN. He had some magical radar that attracted him to excessive levels of YOUTH. Hey, he was magical after all.

He saw Hinata and Tenten spinning around in circles, with high paced techno, and their nasally, high pitched voices belting out.

"...Tenten? YOu have discovered youth too?!" Lee smiled. YES!

"LEE!" Tenten screamed, dropping her mike, as it blew up on contact with the floor. GLOMP! "YOUTHFUL TEAMMATE WHOM I LOV#E!!!"

Lee liked this day alot. Two hugs. YES! And they weren't from Gai-sensei! DOUBLE YES!!!! YOSH!

"OH TENTEN!" he almost melted there. "YOU HAVE AT LONG LAST DISCOVERED THE POWER OF YOUTH!!! YOU HAVE BLOSSOMED!!!"

Neji wasn't liking this at all. He grabbed Lee by the ear, and pulled him away from Tenten.

Neji glared at lee-"Touch her-and I KILL YOU. NOW." Lee shuttered.

Tenten stood there, almost silent for a moment. WOAH...

Hinata kept on singing, staring at Naruto, with an adorable Bishoujo wink every few seconds, and a cute bishoujo spin on the toes, and...everything like some chibi anime person!

Temari flew out of the sky, into the room-crashing through the ceiling, shouting, "NARA!!!!"

Shikamaru cringed. But Temari found him. About to attack him, she saw the karaoke.

"What..." temari began

"Its my magical ZAP! Gum!" Kiba replied on cue

"She confessed love to me! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto continued,

"She threatened me with pictures..." Neji glared.

"And Lee had this Uber Inspirational SPeech!!!! . "

"I LOVE YOU NEJI!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed, in a very feminine voice.

Shino finally woke up. "I'm surrounded by idiots..." he muttered.

"They're so much fun when they're hyper like me!" Ino smiled, her long ponytail, turning.

"YOUTH!!" Lee could not contain his excitement

"I don't knwo why we're here..." Shika muttered to her.

Kiba threw a piece of gum at her, and she chewed it, hyper in an instant.

"KARAOKE!!! LETS DO KARAOKE NARA-kUN!!!" Shika twitched, and Ino slapped him.

Then, Temari magically summoned Kankuro and Gaara, who popped out through the broken ceiling.

"LETS SING MY HOMIES!!!!" Kankuro and gaara stared for a moment, a little disturbed. Temari...?

"UUUHhhhhhhh-" kankuro began stupidly. Gaara glared, still doing nothing.

"COmeon, Kuro-kun!!!!" Temari said sweetly, dragging kankuro to the microphone. "KARAOKE!!!!!!!"

Shikamaru twitched and keeled over. Ino screamed. Temari and Katman! ( . ) found a song (it was lovelove sugar by noria...), and started singing. Kankuro's voice jumped up...like 3 octaves...oO Gaara was about to kill someone.

"KANKURO! TEMARI!" another GLOMP! by Hinata. Gaara began to twitch "MUST ...NOT ...MAKE A SCENE ..." well, seeing the burning karaoke booth, with no roof, and the 12+ shouting ninjas, it was too late for not making a scene.

Then Ino jumped up and grabbed a mike, and HInata was spinning too fast, running into Naruto. "BELIEVE IT!"

Choji heard this, and walked in, seeing his friends. Free food! He thought, then seeing HInata spinning around in bright technocolour, with magical sparkles, and Neji fighting over Tenten with Lee, he asked.

"...how did this all start?"

Shikamaru wondered too, but it seemed so troublesome to ask. Ino was having too much fun to care.

Hinata smiled widely. Here came the explaination.

"Its my magical ZAP! Gum!" Kiba replied on cue

"She confessed love to me! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto continued,

"She threatened me with pictures..." Neji glared. "AND LEE NEEDS TO GET AWAY FROM TENTEN!"

"And Lee had this Uber Inspirational SPeech!!!! . " Hinata cried out

"I LOVE YOU NEJI!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed, in a very feminine voice.

...Shikamaru stared off. "I don't know why I'm still here..."

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." shino muttered.

"They're so much fun when they're hyper like me!" Ino smiled, her long ponytail, turning.

"EVERYONE HAS SUCH YOUTH!" Lee shouted.

"KARAOKE!!!" Temari screamed.

Kankuro realized he was having too much fun, and stopped singing. "She made me." he pointed to temari.

Choji needed a moment to take this all in.

"...So is there food?"

Shika was used to this, and reluctantly passed his bag of chips. It was a drag to do anything otherwise.

"OK!" Choji took it and munched away, no questions asked. Well,the room was getting crowded, as you may have already guessed. Hinata kept on running into walls, and then started laughing excessively. Kiba got worried. Tenten stared at the ceiling for a while, it quickly wearing off. Ino kept the song up, trying to sound j-popish. No. (no offense to Ino...)

Then, well...Tenten started throwing shuriken..for no apparent reason. Neji freaked out, knowing how good she was at this. In a cramped room, this could not end well...

So, everyone darted out (except for Ino, who was still singing. Sakura magically appeared, and whacked her upside the head.) and fled to the outside world. YES.

Everyone was out in one piece...well Choji was in a seizure. And Gaara was about to kill someone. That someone was probably temari. But...close enough

Neji grabbed the Inuzuka kid by the collar, "IF YOU GIVE HINATA SAN ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN, I"LL-""

But it was too late. Kiba had already popped a piece of gum into Neji's mouth. Neji began to smile. someone (probably sakura) screamed and saw tenten.

"NEji!" She glomp!ed him from behind, and he turned around,

"TENTEN!" he glomp!ed her back. Shino twitched and fell over.

Neji started to poke and pull her hair. "SO SHINEY " he muttered. He then grabbed her hair and pulled it out of its signature buns, laughing insanely oO

"You didn't!" Tenten shouted playfully, grabbing his long hair of DOOM AND SNAZZINESS!!!, then they ended chasing each other...around Kohona.

Lee magically appeared again, then chased them, saying this was far too youthful. Tenten and Neji just laughed insanely.

The guy running the karaoke place foudn them, and began shouting, "YOU GUYS'lLL PAY FOR ALL THIS DAMAGE!" on cue, teh karaoke place BLEW UP.

"I am leaving NOW." Shika began to walk when he ran into no other than Uchia Sasuke. SAKURA AND INO SCREAM "HOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!! SOOOO HAAAWWWWRTTTTTT!!!!!!"

...Do I want to know? Sasuke asked.

"NO." Shika replied.

HInata laughed hyperly. It began all over again...

"Its my magical ZAP! Gum!" Kiba replied on cue

"She confessed love to me! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto continued,

"She threatened me with pictures..." Neji said overly happily. "TENTEN"S PRETTY!!!!!"

"And Lee had this Uber Inspirational SPeech!!!! . " Hinata cried out

"I LOVE YOU NEJI!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed, in a very feminine voice.

...Shikamaru stared off. "I STILL don't know why I'm here..."

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Shino muttered.

"They're so much fun when they're hyper like me!" Ino smiled, her long ponytail flipped.

"EVERYONE HAS SUCH YOUTH!" Lee shouted. "ITS...CRAZEHH!!!!!!!!"

"KARAOKE!!!" Temari screamed.

"She made me." kankuro still pointed to temari.

"YOU GUYS'lLL PAY FOR ALL THIS DAMAGE!" karaoke man shouted.

"..They had food..." Choji added, his mouth full..

"Why am I not in this?" Sakura screamed.

...oO Sasuke began to walk away  
back from where he came.

"NO!!! WAIT FOR ME ONLY SANE PERSON!!!" Shika shouted, following Sasuke.

That bit of silence brought another sudden attack by secret agent monkeys-this time with cat wallets of DOOM and taco sause! The cat wallet tried to eat Kiba's head...who knows why, and Naruto got dumped with Taco sause. TACOSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! Choji instantly woke up to the scent of food, and started to chase Naruto.

"HINATA!!! HELP ME!!! BELIEVE IT!!!!" Naruto shouted, runningfrom Choji.

"I NEVER GLOMP!ed CHoji!!!!" Hinata shouted, tackling Choji in a GLOMP!. No girl had ever done that, so Choji was estatic. Naruto sighed, and fell against some tree, KOed.

Tenten's gum wore off, and she found herself in Neji's arms, him smiling at her intesely (...), with her holding his long hair in one hand, and him playing with a strand of her hair.

...?!!! Tenten's eyes grew huge. "N..N...Ne..Ji??!!" she had to admit, this was the wierdest thing she could have envisioned. Her face was bright red. She didn't know if she was supposed to be happy, scared, or to whack Neji upside the head with a chipmunk. ...oO

Kiba was laughing so hard and insanely, that Shino whacked him upside the head and shouted, "YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY LIFE! AND YOU MESS WITH HINATA!!! WHY?!" Kiba kind of...fell over and got KOEd. Shino left it at that. HInata's gum sort of...suddenly wore off. She keeled over inot Shino's arms.

Shino screamed. Everyone turned. Shino...screamed?!

"HINATA!!!!! NOOOOOO!!! DON"T DDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!"'

oO Naruto ran over, suddenly out of his comma, "HINATA!!! WAKE UP!!! BELIEVE ITTT!!!!!!!!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and excessively shook her.

She suddenly woke up, but she was her normal timid self. Seeing Lee chase Neji who was chasing Tenten, Lee shouting, "NEJI! STOP CHASING THE FLOWER OF OUR TEAM!!!!", and temari dragging kankuro in a circle, gaara in the middle, sand forming in his fists, shino hyperventilating...and chojii waking from some epileptic seizures, grabing a JUMBO cheezits bag, and people...on the ground, and Sakura...being sakura..and magically appearing...she gave out a slight scream and then did what she does best-faints.

"HINAATAA!!" Now Kiba screamed, suddenly getting off the ground. "IM SORRY!!!!!"

"Teh, you should be," Shino suddenly stopped hyperventilating.

Neji glomp!ed Tenten from behind, and she smiled, but wondered what...neji was on...to make him like this...?

"whe...what happened?" Hinata asked.

"DOn't ask," Sasuke and Shika randomly walked by.

"Its was magical ZAP! Gum! It made you...hyper..." Kiba replied on cue

"YOU confessed love to me! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto continued,

"You threatened me with pictures..." Neji said overly happily. "TENTEN"S PRETTY!!!!!" Hinata stared at her cousin, "Brother...???"

"...Neji? Will you let go of me?" Tenten sounded like her calm self again.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Shino muttered.

"You're so much fun when you're hyper like me!" Ino smiled, her long ponytail flipped.

"EVERYONE HAS SUCH YOUTH!" Lee shouted. "NEJI HAS TOO MUCH YOUTH!!!" he thought this was...odd

"We need gaara to play "ring around the rosies!"" Temari screamed. Kankuro laughed for no reason.

"She made me-but oh well!." kankuro still pointed to temari. he then randomly whacked her with his mannaquin thing, and she whacked him with her fan, laughing in a high pitched voice.

"YOU GUYS'lLL PAY FOR ALL THIS DAMAGE!" karaoke man shouted.

"..They had food..." Choji added, his mouth full.. "Its good too..."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!!!" Sakura's inner self shouted.

"I"M SORRY! I OBVIOUSLY CAUSED THIS PANDEMONIUM!!!" HInata sried.

"No!" Naruto and Shino shouted at the same time, "ITS ALL KIBA"S FAULT!!!" everyone there suddenly pointed at kiba.

",..." kiba looked around to see he was about to die.

"HEHE!!!" Temari GLOMP!ed Kiba, "Gaara'll get you for this!!!" she was smiling brightly as she threatened. Then the "CHASE AND FIGURATIVELY KILL KIBA" chase began, Lee shouting that this was NOT YOUTHFULL!!!

Hinata looked for a moment, seeing Naruto smiling at her, then she fainted again. So ended Hinata's hyper day spree.


End file.
